Spot and the Flop
Spot and the Flop is an HTFF TV episode were Spot and Dr. Flop work together to catch the penguins. Episode Roles Starring * Spot * Dr. Flop Featuring * Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus * Waddles Plot The episode begins with Spot chasing after Waddles, with both of them riding on snowmobiles. Spot speeds up and manages to get right next to Waddles, and reaches for him, but Waddles swerves his snowmobile out of his reach. Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus then pull up on their own snowmobiles and Freezer pulls out a grenade and tosses it at Spot. The grenade quickly explodes and Spot is blown away while the penguins all laugh and drive off. This is all then revealed to have been watched by Dr. Flop via a telescope. Dr. Flop gets an idea upon seeing all of this and the screen fades our and back in to show Dr. Flop has brought a slightly burned Spot into his lab. Dr. Flop wheels out a chalkboard that has a bunch of plans to get rid of the penguins on it, and show them all to Spots who nods in agreement. Dr. Flop points to the first of the plans and then the screen fades out. A poorly made scarecrow of a penguin is then seen out on the ice with Spot shoving explosives into it. Just as he finished up, the penguins appear and Spot leaps behind a rock, where Dr. Flop is also. Waddles and the others walk up to the scarecrow and Arcticus even touches it. Seeing his chance, Dr.. Flop pulls out a remote and presses a button, making the explosives in the scarecrow beep. Dr. Flop laughs, until he notices Spot still holding one of them. He yells at Spot and this is heard by the penguins, letting them realize the plane and run off. Dr. Flop grabs the explosive and throws it, but its too late and it and the others explodes. Dr. Flop and Spot are seen make in the lab again, both burned, and Dr. Flop points to the next plan. Spot is then seen laying in the snow, surrounded by blood and Dr. Spot is on a nearby cliff with a ray gun of some sort. The penguins all soon appear and Waddles rushed up to the "dead" Spot and laughs. The other penguins however find this suspicious and look around for a trap of some sort. Just then, Spot feels hungry and unable to contain himself, tries to bite Waddles. The penguins all see this and Waddles leaps to safety just as a ray beam is shot at him. The ray beam ends up hitting Spot and his lower half is frozen. The penguins all run off while Dr. Flop fires wildly at them. The duo are once more shown in the lab, heaters pointed at Spot to melt the ice on his legs. Dr. Flop rums his forehead and points to the final plan. A look of fear then spreads over Spot's face. Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus are seen hanging in their base with Waddles, when their doorbell suddenly rings. Eggy happily runs to door and opens it to find Spot tied up and gagged. The others also walk up and Waddles lets out a laugh. Waddles pulls him into the base and grabs a knife and starts jabbing Spot with it. As the others watch, Freezer hears the sounds of ticking and looks around for the source. He ends up right next to Spot and his eyes widen before he grabs the knife and cuts Spot open, making him cry. Its then shown that inside his stomach is a bomb. Everyone freaks out, but before they can run off, it explodes. Dr. Flop is then seen watching the base explode and he lets out a laugh. However a piece of rubble from the base hits the telescope, forcing it through Dr. Flop's head. End Tag "Teams Work" Fates Injuries # Spot is burned twice in explosions, his lower half is frozen, hes stabbed many times and then cut open. # Dr. Flop is burned by an explosion. Deaths # Spot, Waddles, Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus are all killed in an explosion. # Dr. Flop's telescope is forced through his head. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images